Weaponiox
by AncientAlchemist
Summary: The final battle between Nio and the Weaponiox begins. Final part of the Neosblade trilogy.


Weaponiox

The whole place was a mess. Pillars were knocked down. Nio walked up to a pile of metal. The Machine, he thought. So, you're what's left of what made me, huh?

Nio started to rifle around in the pile of metal until he found what he was looking for. "Gotcha!" Nio cried as he pulled out a very sophisticated looking container. That was because it was used to contain a memory, Nio thought. Then, his head started to hurt. The container felt heaver, but just slightly.

"Now, let's go give this to the one person I know who will know what to do with it," Nio said as he started off.

It was five days ago that he learned who he truly was. He was his own Nobody and Somebody at the same time. He was Niox. After defeating Saix at Memory's Skyscraper, he continued to go to Castle Oblivion. He knew that there, he'd find this container, which would take back Roxas' memory that had gotten into his head.

Then he would go to Twilight Town, to deliver his memory to Namine. She would know what to do with it.

"You want me to babysit a machine?" Axel said. "Yes, pretty much," Saix replied. "Today we need to test it. Nm. 15 could come out of nowhere, as your report suggested. If it works, then it shall defiantly destroy Sora."

Axel huffed. "And what if Niox comes?" "Destroy him. Xemnas has no need of him anymore. With the Weaponiox, it will collect hearts itself. But in case he does come, we need security. Everyone else is on Heartless threat missions. You are the only one left." "Alright, I'll take the scrapheap to the park," Axel replied, sighing. "But it better work." "It will." "How are you so sure? Remember what happened the last time we 'messed up'?"

Saix put his hand to the scars on his face. Yes, he remembered plenty. "Just go." Axel started off, when Saix yelled, "Axel, it will be like her." That made Axel stop. "It may be like her," he said, "but I know it's just a pile of metal."

As Axel walked away, Saix could have sworn he saw water rolling down his cheek.

When Nio came to Twilight Town, there were some kids running around. He couldn't be spotted. Quickly, he ran over to the woods. When he got to the mansion, he stopped. Then, a man came out. "Who are you, and why are you here?" he said. "I've come to give something to Namine," he said as he held out the canister. The man nodded. "Come this way."

When Nio came in, Namine was drawing. "Hello, Namine," Nio said. She looked up, her hair going over her shoulder. "Glad to meet you, Nio. Please, won't you sit?" Namine gestured to a seat. Nio nodded and sat down. "Now, what is your reason for coming to see me?" Namine asked.

Nio held up the container. "Catch," he said as he threw it to Namine. She caught it. "What's this?" she asked. "It's one of Roxas' memories," Nio replied. "I thought there was a memory missing of his! Thank you," Namine said as she placed on the floor.

Then they were quiet for a moment. Namine broke the silence. "Nio, I have been having visions of you, I believe," she said quietly. "Huh?" "You see, I think you are in great danger," Namine explained, "I saw you fighting a…a metal Heartless. It looked like her when she was in her final form." "Who? Do you mean," Nio said, gulping, "her?"

Namine nodded. "Yes. You must be careful if you are to survive this fight." "Fight? You saw me…fighting the…her?" Nio exclaimed. Namine lowered her head. Nio was startled. He thought he could see tears rolling down her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked. She looked up. Namine wiped her face. "Yes, I am," she said.

"So, I'll have to face off against the Weaponiox, huh?" Nio said, looking at the floor. "There's only one problem."

Namine looked up. "What's that?" "I don't think I can defeat it. I am not powerful enough yet." They were both silent again. "There is something I must know." "What?" "What is the Neosblade?"

Namine looked up. "This is a long story. But you deserve to know."

She paused for a moment. "The Neosblade is a copy of the Keyblade, but it is also a combination of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. When Roxas was destroyed, all of his memories came to me. Except for one. That was the one that allowed you to use the Neosblade. And the Final Limit at Neverland. If you never had that memory, you would never have the Neosblade.

"It is a very odd weapon. It has many abilities, including being able to transform into Oathkeeper and Oblivion. And I believe I know why you look like Xion instead of Roxas.

"Roxas already had a Somebody, Sora. But Xion was a Nobody, who had no Somebody. So, that Somebody became you. But you were still able to use the Neosblade because when you were…created, the memory was injected into your mind. You were completely unaware that the memory was in your head.

"But now," she replied, pursing her lips, "because you no longer have Roxas' memory, you can't use a Final Limit. So you might be beaten when you go fight the Weaponiox."

Nio looked like he was thinking when Namine looked at him. "Namine, would it be possible for me to use one of Roxas' memories?" "Why?" she asked. "Maybe, just maybe, if I have a memory of Xion, maybe I could make contact with her."

Namine shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, but you can't have it. They all have already been put into Sora."

Nio stood up. "That's okay, I have to go now." He pulled up his hood. "Nio!" Namine cried. "You can't go!" "I'll just have to find my own Final Limit." And with that, Nio ran off, to go to face off against the Weaponiox.

Axel was at Station Heights with it when he passed out. Xion turned around. "Who are you?" A man was behind Axel. "Xion, I am Nio. Your Somebody." Nio pulled down his hood. "I have no Somebody," she said. "I'm one of a kind."

"You just never knew me," Nio said. "Now, you aren't supposed exist." She lowered her head. "I know." "No, not like that. You're already dead. You are a robot." "So? I have orders to collect hearts. Lord Xemnas said to destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"'Lord Xemnas'? Xion! Look at yourself!" "Shut up!" Xion cried. Suddenly, she hit the ground, and dark energy engulfed them both.

When Nio could see again, he was in mid-air. "You ready to die?" Nio turned around to see Xion in her final form. "You're going down!"

Then Nio raised his hands, and summoned two weapons. One was dark, one was light. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Next he smashed them together to form his Neosblade. "Hhhhrrrraaaaggggghhhhhhh!" Nio cried as he jumped five feet to get up to Xion.

He started swinging his Neosblade everywhere. Just like in Neverland, Nio thought. "Rrrraaaghhh!" Xion screamed in pain. Then she started to knock her swords around. But she just kept missing. Nio was moving too fast for her to catch.

And then, she hit him. Squ eezing him in between her swords, she tortured Nio by continually shocking him with lighting and dark energy. Eventually, Nio was crying like a baby. "Any last words?" Xion replied, laughing.

Then Nio gained strength. Enough to do two things. "Eat Neosblade, tin can," Nio said as he aimed the Neosblade at her.

The explosion was devastating. But before it happened, time paused for a while.

"So, you really are my Somebody?" Xion asked. Nio nodded. "Yes, I was created too by the Organization. I always wanted to meet you after…after…" Nio grabbed his head. "My…memories…are…disappearing…" "They're going to Sora," Xion said, coming over and grabbing his arms.

"No, Xion. I am a Somebody. My memories are being…destroyed. People will remember me, but I will be gone, impossible to bring back."

Nio turned to look at Xion's face. "They were right," he said softly. "I do look like you." Then Nio hit the ground, in the dark, with Xion whispering by his side, "Good-bye, wielder of the Neosblade."

When Axel awoke, the area around him was on fire. "No," he said aloud. "No, no, no, NO!" The Weaponiox was gone. And so was Nio.

"That's it, he's gone." Namine watched the entire battle. DiZ was right beside her. "Yes. He was a great fighter. The wielder of the Neosblade. The Somebody of Xion. And he was a hero."

The End


End file.
